The Daily Lives of the GSD Characters
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Wanna know what do our fav characters do every day? Read, and find out what they do!
1. Lord Djibril

The Daily Lives of Every Gundam Seed Destiny Chartacters!

I welcome you all! First off is Lord Djibril's daily routine.

Chapter One: Lord Djibril

6:00 A.M.: Lord Djibril is waking up, sun is currently rising, and dancing like crazy.

Djibril: Good morning, oh blue and pure world!

7:00 A.M.: Breakfast time, and the LOGOS man requested bacon and eggs. A daily healthy breakfast for every LOGOS goons!

8:00 A.M.: Shower time. Our favorite LOGOS man sings in the shower.

Djibril: Hey ho, Durandal's dead! All is well he'll burn in hell! Hey ho, coordinators suck! All is well they burned in hell!

9:30 A.M.: After a long preparation, our LOGOS man goes on to Facebook, and goes on to the group "I hate Gilbert Durandal and his stupid plans for the idiotic Destiny Plan"

12:00 P.M.: Lunch is served. Lord Djibril requests an organic salad, organically grown from his precious blue and pure world.

Djibril: This is the real food! Genetically modified foods are bad! That is coordinator food!

1:00 P.M.: Our LOGOS man checks his e-mail, logging in with his e-mail address He got an e-mail from the Seiran family regarding the wedding between the grape and the pineapple headed crazy politician. Another e-mail is from Gilbert Durandal, with his junk mail saying LOGOS is going down!

2:00 P.M.: The time for our LOGOS man to invite his goons for a game of pool and horse back riding. The LOGOS goons discuss the business, and made a slogan "Wealth Through Murder of Degenerates!"

6:30 P.M.: Dinner time. Lord Djibril and his goons request that their dinner be organically fresh.

8:00 P.M.: Time to go for the goons. Our LOGOS man relaxes, but throws up when he sees Gilbert Durandal's commercial.

Durandal: Oppose LOGOS! Support the Destiny Plan, and I will make sure no is getting rich by getting a random guy killed.

9:00 P.M.: Lord Djibril goes to bed, and tomorrow is another day!


	2. Gilbert Durandal

Second up is Gilbert Durandal for his daily life!

6:00 AM: The PLANT chairman wakes up, and walks around his big ass house.

Durandal: What scheme am I gonna plan today?

7:00 AM: Durandal eats oatmeal for breakfast, and looks at the picture of himself with the Minerva's captain, Talia Gladys, and the teen mini-Le Creuset called Rey Za Burrel.

8:00 AM: Durandal goes off to the shower, without having to talk to his "ghostly" friend, the dead Rau Le Creuset.

10:00 AM: Our PLANT chairman discusses with the rest of the Supreme Council about how they are going to do a prank on LOGOS.

11:30 AM: Durandal then goes to Facebook, and goes to the group "I Hate Lord Djibril and His Plans for A Peaceless World!"

12:00 PM: Durandal gets his lunch, an egg salad sandwich.

1:30 PM: Our PLANT chairman e-mails Djibril a message.

Message: LOGOS suck! Rubber ducky also sends his regards saying you are a bad man!

3:00 PM: Durandal sends a message to Capt. Gladys, saying how he misses her, and sends a chocolate.

6:30 PM: Durandal and the fake Lacus Clyne called Meer Campbell were discussing about the info on the real Lacus Clyne.

Meer: WHAT?!?!?! Athrun doesn't like Lacus anymore? I HATE YOU, PATRICK ZALA!

Durandal: That's the truth. If you want to be the real Lacus, seduce Kira Yamato instead. He may be the ultimate coordinator, but he can't tell which Lacus is real. (Reference to Ask Cagalli under the question: Suppose Kira likes Lacus, but goes out with Meer, as a result of mistaken identity. How would you, Athrun, and Lacus feel if Kira went out with an impostor posing as his girlfriend?)

7:00 PM: Durandal eats a quick dinner, a quesadilla that he made it himself.

8:00 PM: Durandal is laughing is ass off at today's pranks, starting with Lord Djibril

Djibril: WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER-AHH!!!!! STUPID DURANDAL! YOU'LL PAY!

Then, with Kira Yamato, normally a response from the blonde tomboy called Cagalli Yula Attha.

Cagalli: KIRA YAMATO! DON'T LET ME HUNT YOU DOWN! I HEARD THAT YOU CAN'T TELL APART WHICH LACUS IS REAL, YET ATHRUN CAN! YOU CALL YOURSELF THE ULTIMATE COORDINATOR?!?! MORON!

9:00 PM: Durandal goes to bed, and then another day!


End file.
